crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazari
Kazari' is the one of the main villains of Kamen Rider OOO. A Greeed whose abilites and appearance are aspects of felines, Kazari is the least trustworthy of all the Greeed as well a intelligent schemer. Alongside Ankh, Kazari is one of the two remaining Greeed and is partnered with Kamen Rider Poseidon to obtain the Core Medals held by Hermione Granger.' 'Biography' Kamen Rider OOO (Before Crossover Cove) Created by the First Kamen Rider OOO, Kazari was the feline based Greeed of the group to help the king archive his desire of becoming a living god. Kazari once had a allience with Ankh, but betrayed him, which caused Ankh to form a grudge against him. He was sealed with the other Greeed and Ankh's right forearm when the king became a stone coffin and remained sealed for 800 years. After they were freed, Kazari was the first to realize that was a third party collecting the Medals besides the Greeed and OOO. The first of Kazari's Yummy was the Neko Yummy, which was created from a gluttonous eater. He appeared to OOO and Ankh, defending his creation and offered a partnership to Ankh. But his offer was turned down, because Ankh preferred to be OOO to get more Medals than being with Kazari, and he remembers Kazari betraying him 800 years ago. Because of this, Kazari becomes the first Greeed to fight OOO after stealing the Kamakiri Medal but loses three of his own, including the Cheetah Medal. He then schemed a trap for Ankh to get back some Core Medals which was successful with Uva regaining his Kuwagata Medal and after confronting Kazari in a fight Mezool had them exchange the Cheetah Medal Uva took from Ankh and the Kamakiri Medal Kazari took from OOO. When Kazari finds out that OOO has one of his Lion Core Medals, Kazari leaves the other Greeed to learn more of the third party collecting the O Medals. After this, Kazari formed a partnership with Doctor Kiyoto Maki, with a deal that he received Medals from him, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution while getting Ankh's Kujaku Medal. This new idealogy led to Kazari asborbing Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals so that he can evolve. He then tricked a detective into helping him steal OOO's Core Medals for a more stable evolution than Gamel's, but Kazari only regains a Lion, Cheetah, and Kamakiri Medal after being tricked by Ankh who takes back his Kujaku Medal. With the emergence of Ankh (Lost), Kazari teams up with him and Maki after the latter severed his ties with the Kougami Foundation, while helping the scientist put the purple Core Medals inside him. After Uva took Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals from both Kazari and OOO and revived their respective Greeed, Kazari and Ankh (Lost) threatened the revived Greeed to join them or be destroyed, which they agreed after witnessing OOO Putotyra Combo and the four Greeed destroyed Uva. However when Ankh and the revived Uva joined forces with the other Greeed, Kazari is forced to play along until he regains his Core Medals while heavily damaging Kamen Rider Birth. But after OOO Putotyra Combo damages his Lion Medal, a wounded Kazari limps away before being found by Maki who assumes his Greeed form and rips out his remaining Core Medals. Kazari is then left to die as he breaks down into Cell Medals and his Lion Medal that contains his existance shatters with only eight of his Core Medals left in existance. Crossover Cove World Arc Kazari first appeared at the beach party, encountering Hermione Granger and Mog. He claimed to Ankh that he was searching for suitable desire to make Yummies out of, but Ankh told him that Hermione had a better important job watching over the Core Medals that she had found and promised to protect. Kazari left, then later met up withi his old partner, Kiyoto Maki, in hopes of restarting their partnership with stolen sets of Uva, Mezool, and Gamel's Core Medals. During the three month timeskip, Kazari had disappeared, while the other Greeed were destroyed by OOO. After the three month timeskip, Kazari appeared in Angel Grove and defeated both the Power Rangers and Eiji Hino, assuming that Ankh had left him. But Ankh, disguised as Eiji, pireced him in the back and recovered some of the Medals from him so the real Eiji could fight him. After a suprising fight, Kazari teamed up with Kamen Rider Poseidon, and went after Hermione to obtain the other Core Medals. After fleeing another battle against OOO, Kazari and Poseidon boarded the Normandy which was near Harry Potter's home and thought of a plan to beat OOO and Ankh. 'Personality' Kazari is an easy going, arrogant, and highly intelligent schemer, arguably the least trustworthy of all the Greeed. Unlike the others, who all have a degree of loyalty amoung each other, Kazari constantly lies to and manipulates his siblings for his own selfish ends. Kazari is the first to figure out there is a third party collecting the O Medals besides the Greeed and OOO after hearing that the latter has one of his Lion Medals. 'Abilities' As a Greeed, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. Also like the other Greeed, Kazari can disperse into medals and assume a human form to blend into society, his being a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. Unique to him, Kazari moves at fast speeds, and create mini cyclones. Later after absorbing three of Mezool's Core Medals, he gains the ability to create Yummy that have aquatic animal traits along with the standard feline traits as well as Mezool's abilities such as Mezool's method of creating Yummys but with only one egg (which is still enough to produce a swarm of small Yummy) and shoot torrents of water out of his hands. He also gains Gamel's gravity based abilities from his Core Medals. Kazari had lost these abilities by the time Mezool and Gamel were revived. After gaining his full power, Kazari gains the ability to use his dreadlocks as tendrils and shoot projectiles out of them. 'Trivia' *Kazari was originally destroyed in epsiode 44 of the soruce material, but Aerith felt like he had a very brief introducation in the rp and kept him around for the second arc. Hence, his disappearance after the beach party. *For Eiji's appearance in Angel Grove after the three month skip, Kazari took on the role of Poseidon from the Mega Max Movie for Ankh to receive the Medals, though he actually meets and teams up with Poseidon later on. *Unlike his appearance in the source material, Kazari first appears in the rp in his human form instead of his Greeed form. His complete Greeed form is used when he appears in Angel Grove to beat the Rangers and Eiji/Ankh. *Due to the fact that he lost some of his own Medal, Kazari's incomplete Greeed form is set to appear. Category:Characters